Let $f(x) = 5x^{2}-7x-2$. Where does this function intersect the x-axis (i.e. what are the roots or zeroes of $f(x)$ )?
Explanation: The function intersects the x-axis when $f(x) = 0$ , so you need to solve the equation: $5x^{2}-7x-2 = 0$ Use the quadratic formula to solve $ax^2 + bx + c = 0$ $x = \dfrac{-b \pm \sqrt{b^2 - 4ac}}{2a}$ $a = 5, b = -7, c = -2$ $ x = \dfrac{+ 7 \pm \sqrt{(-7)^{2} - 4 \cdot 5 \cdot -2}}{2 \cdot 5}$ $ x = \dfrac{7 \pm \sqrt{89}}{10}$ $ x = \dfrac{7 \pm \sqrt{89}}{10}$ $x =\dfrac{7 \pm \sqrt{89}}{10}$